Theirs
by Weaving Moonlight
Summary: In which Draco and Hermione think of all the ways they see their love. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling
1. He is Hers

You can see their love in the little things, he muses. Their love isn't the kind that goes off with fireworks that everyone can see. He sees their love in the way she makes his favorite soup when he's lying sick on the couch. He sees her love in the way she curls up next to him and strokes his hair when he's had a bad day at work, even if her day has been worse. He can see it in the way she smiles when she sees him walk into the restaurant, smiling just because of his presence. He sees it in the way she laughs at his jokes, even when he knows they're not funny. He sees is in the way she shoots him that secret smile across the table, like their life is theirs and theirs alone. Her love is in the way her legs curl up next to her and she leans her body into his as they sit on the couch. Her love is in the way she gives his a chaste kiss before he goes to work, in the way she gives him a long, passionate kiss when he comes home. It's in the way she looks away from her book when he comes into the room and in the way her eyes light up when he kisses her. It's in the way her smile glows simply from being near him. Her love is in the way her eyes tear up when he gets down on one say and asks the simplest question that everyone already knows the answer to. Her love is in the way she looks glowing when she walks down the aisle, and it's all because of him. It's in the way he throws back her veil and that smile is simply overwhelming to him. Her love is in the way she kisses their baby on the forehead, and then kisses him. It's in the way she feeds their child, with all the love that a mother could ever give her child. It's in the way that she patches him up after he falls, and kisses him when he cries. Her love is in the way she hugs him when he gets on the Hogwarts Express on September first, and tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her baby leaving her. It's in the way she smiles at him over her shoulder while she's working, or in the way she cooks dinner so that it's ready when he gets home. It's in the way she won't let anything happen to either of them, even if it means hurting herself. He sees her love everywhere, in everything, and he knows that he is hers.


	2. She is His

She sees his love everywhere, too. She sees it in the way he sits next to her and listens to her talk about all of her problems, even though she knows he could be doing much better things. She sees his love in the way he shows up for dinner early, just so she knows he won't stand her up. She sees his love when she lies exhausted on the couch, and he simply strokes her face, and tells her everything will be okay. She sees it in the nervousness when he asks her to move in with him, that nervousness that shows her that he really cares but is trying to hide it. She sees it in the way he smiles when he sees her coming home at night, when he walks in the door and sees her standing there, in their home. She sees it in the way he asks her to marry him, filled with nervous energy that maybe she won't say yes but knowing she will all at the same time. She sees it when she comes home one day after telling him it had been a tiring day at work, and he stands there and immediately just hugs her and envelops her in his arms. She sees it in the way he looks awestruck when she walks down the aisle, and in the way tears form in his eyes when he lifts back her veil. She sees it in the way she wakes up late on a Sunday morning and he's standing there, complete with pancakes and strawberries on a tray, ready for her to eat. She sees it in the way she tells him she's pregnant, and he picks her up and spins her around before making sure he hasn't hurt the baby. She sees his love when she tells him her craving at two in the morning, and he offers to go get it for her, because he knows it will make her happy. She sees it in the way he rubs her feet and stomach and holds her hair back when she's throwing up. She sees it in the way he holds her hand while she's giving birth and encourages her, even though she's sure that the sight is about to make him lose his dinner. She sees it in the way he holds their newborn son with the utmost of reverence, smiling at the life they have created together. She sees it in the way he rocks their son back and forth, singing sweet lullabies to him. She sees their love in the way he holds her hand when they go to sleep, and offers to calm their baby down when he cries in the middle of the night. She sees his love in the way he comforts her when their baby leaves for his first day of school, and tells her everything will be okay. And maybe their love can't be defined by big moments of grandeur. And that's all they've ever wanted. Because she knows she will always be his.


End file.
